


Inherited

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Historical, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Slight Love/Hate relationship, slight dubious consent, slight sexual tension, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: Akihito's father has died...and Lord Asami Ryuichi has come to collect what so rightfully belongs to him now...Akihito himself...





	

The world went in to a blur when Akihito first heard the news. He thought that his father had to be joking as his last will and testment was read aloud to him by his father's lawyer Mr. Shima. He had been given away as inheritance to the son of one of his father's greatest friends, Ryuichi Asami. Everything that he'd planned to leave with Akihito would go to Asami including Akihito himself with Asami becoming the younger's legal guardian until he reached the legal age of adulthood at Akihito's father's death.

Akihito began to cry inwardly at that. How could his father leave him in the care of a man he'd never had the privilage of even meeting before his untimely demise. He stood up from the chair he'd been sitting in immediately immersing his hands in his long golden-brown locks. He tied his hair up in to a ponytail huffing in rage at the knowledge that the man would be there to recieve his inheritance very soon.

He left his father's study and the baffled lawyer behind. He then angrily made his way to the games room grabbing his favored archery set before leaving it to head outside of the manor. He walked down a path leading to his favorite little target practice sanctum where he been to set everything up with fury virating through his pores.

He got his body in to a ready stance lifting up his bow with an arrow perfectly in place in front of the taut cord ready to propel the arrow from it. He pulled the cord back before releasing the arrow from it. The arrow hit its mark at the center of the target nailed against the rough bark of the tree holding it without failure.

At that, he released an infuriated sigh as the world he knew crumbled and fell apart around him beneath his very feet. A world he'd once held close to his heart now gone with his father and his last will and testment. He belonged to another world altogether now.

"I do believe, that poor tree did you no harm." a voice he did not recognized called out to him. Akihito turned around to find a man he did not know standing behind him just as the lawyer cleared through the path spotting them.

Akihito completely ignored what his intruder had said to him instead giving the stranger's appearence a silent once over. He could tell that the man was a wealthy one. In turn, the man gazed him over with a solemn nod of his head only serving to irritate Akihito even further than he already currently was. He scoffed at the man turning away from him. Lifting his bow back up with a new arrow in place, he took aim at the target releasing the second arrow in to the poor tree's bark.

Mr. Shima spoke breaking up the silence brewing at Akihito's ignorance of the elder man, "Young Master Takaba, this gentleman here is Lord Ryuichi Asami, your legal guardian."

"I figured as much, Mr. Shima. Thank you for your help but you are relieved of yor obligation. I would like to converse with Asami in privacy." Akihito retorted back in a rude manner not even spearing them a respectful glance.

"You should address Lord Asami with more respect-" Mr. Shima said when he tried to fruitlessly scold Akihito for his disrespectful behavior but Asami interjected him.

"It's okay, Mr. Shima. I've got it handled from here. I will contact you with my own lawyer present tomorrow for more information on the estate and Lord Takaba's other Strongholds." Asami retorted locking his eyes on Akihito's back as the younger male continued to ignore his presence almost entirely.

"But of course, I'll take my leave now. Lord Asami, Young Master Takaba." Mr. Shima agreed taking a proper bow to them parting ways with the duo afterwards.

At Mr. Shima's leave, Akihito spoke to Asami again, taking another shot at the target for the third time, "What do you need information on my father's estate for?"

"Naturally, if I want to sell it. I need to know the land's property value. Do I not?" Asami mused in a composed and unconcerned manner observing Akihito's reaction to his news already assuming that he would not like it at all.

"What! You can't sell my father's estate off!" Akihito bellowed dropping his archery equipment on to the ground in utter shock at what he had just heard the elder say to him so nonchalantly.

"Oh, my boy, but I can. You see, as your legal guardian and head of your estate, I can do anything that I see fit in the manner of which I choose to finish raising you. That includes where I may let you live. So in that respective, I have every right to sell this estate because you, my dear boy, will no longer be living here." Asami stated leaving no more room for argument because his words were final yet Akihito was not one to trifle with either.

"B-but that's just not fair! This is my home! How am I supposed to inherit my father's estate when I reach legal age if you sell it to someone else before I can?" Akihito shouted back menacingly scowling at the elder man.

"Life isn't fair, Akihito. If I do decide to sell the estate, you will have only a week to gather any personal belongings and items you would like to keep. Oh, and you will be moving in with me tomorrow. I already told your driver to bring you to my home. Don't keep me waiting, it won't turn out well for you if you do. See you then, young one." Asami finalized his words leaving Akihito by his lonesome once again to sulk at his new living situation.

That night, Akihito thought things over in his mind as he sat in the bathtub with his old wet nurse who still took care of him who was currently helping him to wash his back because he couldn't do it himself. Was to be his fate in this world? To be tied to man who did not understand the way he was feeling?

No, he didn't want to be resigned to such a fate! Yet, he was, all by the words of his late father. He was trapped with no way out until he would reach the mature age of twenty-one  He would have no say over his own life for the next three years or so. It just wasn't fair! He'd never done anything bad or wronged anyone to deserve this kind of treatment in life- this kind of fate.

Not to forget that the insufferable man was forcing him to leave the only home he'd ever known since his birth. To leave his home and move in to his own abode? What kind of game was the man trying to play with him? He may be young but he was no mere child, goddamit! He was far from one!

Akihito placed a wet hand over his wet nurse's letting her know thathe was ready to get out of the tub. She poured some warm water over his body one last time before helping him stand up and carefully step out of the bathtub. He stepped out of the bath with her wrapping a warm fluffy cotton made white towel around his wet body.

He liked to air dry his body off so he did not try to dry himself off with his towel. He left the bathroom walking up to his deceased mother's old vanity set taking a seat in front of it. He glared back at his reflection as he wet nurse grabbed large pieces of his hair. He handed her his mother's once favored brush allowing her to gently brush his hair as his reflection glanced back at him.

He was displeased with his girlish figure. How milkly colored yet pale looking his skin was. How pretty his facial features were. All of these things kept him separated from the other boys around or near his age range. He'd always been teased by them for being too pretty and girl looking but what could he do about it? It was not his choice to look this way or be born like this!

He gave his wet nurse a nod of his head allowing her to leave his bedroom. She stopped brushing his hair placing the brush in its proper place upon the vanity before stepping back from his Young Master. She went back inside the bathroom gathering his dirty attire he had worn for the day stepping out of the bathroom. She bowed to him before making her leave from the room.

Asami stood at the door to Akihitos's bedroom with Akihito's wet nurse leaving from the room with the boy's soiled clothes in her hand. She bowed to him before disappearing down the hall. He entered Akihito's bedroom to find the younger glaring darkly at his own reflection like it was an evil entity from his nightmares.

Her leave gathered Akihito's attention towards the bedroom door and his gaze fell upon Asami silently standing there ogling him. Bewilderment and a hint thrill began to course through his body at the sight of the elder man. Becoming self-conscious, he held his towel with his hand with a light blush decorating his porcelain worthy cheeks.

"W-what are you doing here inside of my room? I thought that you had already left for the night?" Akihito asked fixing his gaze away from the powerful Lord. He peered at his reflection in the mirror's glint trying to ignore the almost herculean presence behind him.

"I was about to leave but I got sidetracked by a fews things and I think you ought to refraise that." Asami laughed causing the younger to glared at him in the mirror's reflection.

"Why would I do that?" Akihito questioned him scowling back at him.

"Because as far as I see it, I own this bedroom along with the person dwelling within its walls." Asami said cooling his expression as he gave the boy flamboyant once over once more.

"H-how dare you say that to me!" Akihito bellowed slightly stammering with his wrath standing up from the vanity marching over to his new guardian whilst still trying to keep his towel in place on his barely dried body.

"It's true? It is not?" Asami smirked. He liked to see the fire blazing inside of the yonger's eyes since they first had spoken. He knew now that he had a thing for it and he that he'd do everything he could just to envoke with the other.

"W-why- I-I-" Akihito stuttered, frustrated by the elder man the more he spoke with him yet he knew that the elder's words were true. He belonged to him. So did the estate.

"You what?" Asami mocked him gazing down at Akihito when he only stood a foot away from the elder.

"I-I could just- muah!" Akihito started but Asami cut him off with a perfectly crafted breathless kiss finally properly silencing him.

Asami wrapped his arms around the infuriating youngling pulling flushed against his hard body. He deepened their shared kiss. Nibbling at Akihito's bottom lip to gain entry inside of the wet craven and Akihito obliged him by parting his lips with a gasp when Asami used a hand to grope his ass. His tongue joyfully tastes every nook and cranny of Akihito's inexperienced mouth.

Akihito moans softly at that and he suddenly lifts the younger up at the sound of it leaving his pretty little mouth forcing Akihito to wrap his legs about his waist as he led them over to the bed. They fell to the bed with Asami hovering the younger. He had broke off the kiss moving his lips down the side of Akihitos neck licking and nibbing at the soft flesh there. Another soft moan escape from in between Akihito's lips although a bit louder than the first he'd done it.

"W-wait! Ah~Asami!" Akihito cried out after gaining some of his wit about him trying to stop Asami before they went any farther than a desperate brush of lips. The elder man had already moved down the length of his body.

"No, I can't. Not now, love. I have to have a taste of you right now." Asami said with so much conviction that Akihito gave in at his words with the elder taking the lead back. He continued tormenting Akihito's body with his adorning kisses until he was face to face with the younger's lower half spreading the boy's legs apart for what he was about to do to him.

"Aaaah! A-Asami~" Akihito mewled out when Asami engulfed the slightly redden head of his small member. He thrashed his head from side to side not knowing what to do with himself as his body felt like a it was set on fire, encased in the flames that Asami himself had created.

Asami glanced up the length of his lover's body gazing at his dazed expression written across his pretty features. He loved way his long golden-brown loks sprayed around his head as he whimpered and cried as his ministrations. He'd been waiting to see this side of the boy since he'd first seen his protrait from over a year ago when Akihito's father had first contacted him.

Akihito tightly grasped at the sheets of his bed at the sensation of something he'd never felt before grew inside of him. Whatever is was, was fast approaching the surface of his body. Or at least it would have if Asami had kept doing whatever it was he had been doing to him but the elder had ceased his movement completely before he removed his mouth the boy's lower region.

He sat up completely confused by what he was currently feeling. He was just about to ask the elder a question when he felt a finger at his core. He gasped when the said finger was slowly pushed inside of him. It was in joint deep. He let out a moan when the finger began moving painstakingly within him.

"You're so wet for me, love." Asami muttered voice filled with tenderness sliding his finger around the boy's tight heat barely stretching it as Akihito self-lubricated his finger.

"Aaaaah! A-Asami~ W-what was that?" Akihito screamed jolting with pleasure when Asami managed to easily find his prostate.

"A special place you'll find the most pleasure in when we finally join. Now just relax, I need to concentrate on properly preparing you for our joining." Asami explained bring his own body back up to rest on the side of Akihito's as he continued to stretch his heat.

"Haaah~ It- it hurts~" Akihito whined in anguish after Asami had added two more of his fingers within his tight hot core.

"I know, but just focus only on me- only on my voice. Okay, love?" Asami said leaning his head down to press a soothing kiss upon the whimpering boy's forehead.

"O-okay ~ay~ aaah!" Akihito agreed just as Asami began moving all three fingers with his heat as the same time. He could feel them rubbing against his heated walls stretching him bit by bit as they moved around inside. He grasped on to Asami's arm when he found that special place inside him again.

At that, he could feel the flames of Asami's fire sorching all over his body. It didn't take long for the poor boy cum untouched with a pleasured yowl of the elder's name when he does. His stomach, a portrait of porcelain skin and translcent cum before the elder's eyes.

Asami removed his fingers from inside of Akihito sitting himself up in order to undo his pants. Reaching inside, he brought from his own pulsing erection. Removing his hand, positioned himself on top of Akihito aligning his member to the boy's virgin heat. He pressed the head against the puckered entrance before pushing slowly inside.

Akihito gasped in shock, withering in pain at the harsh stretch of his core. He was silenced when Asami covered his lips with his own buring himself to the hilt within him. Lifting up Akihito's legs for a better position of pleasure, Asami began to slightly move his hips, cock rubbing against the walls of the boy's tight heat perfectly.

Asami rolled his hips with every hard slam of his body against Akihito's with the younger grabbing on to his back as he cried out. Pulling out, he flipped Akihito on to his stomach. He gripped both of his slender hips pushing his ass up in the air before he pressed his cockhead back at his puckered entrance. He pressed in until he was settled inside of him again then he began ramming in to him once more reaching deeper from that angle.

From then on it wasn't that long before Akihito reached his second orgasm of the night. His inners clenched down hard on Asami's still hard erection guiding the elder man to his own end. He spilled his seed deep with the boy falling down on him as Akihito tried to gather air back in to his overworked lungs. Asami finally managed to fall to the boy's side slowly slipping his sated cock from out of Akihito's abused core. They were both so tired and spent from their joining that they soon both drifted off to sleep with Akihito tucked safely in Asami's big strong arms.

By the faint morning light shifting through Akihito's bedroom, Asami had changed his plans for the younger male entirely. He had decided to take Akihito to his own home today. He got up out of bed sending the maids to work with waking Akihito up and bathing for him breakfast. Of course he knew that Akihito would clearly make a fuss about it but he did not care. Not when he would have the object- person of his desires so near to him- to his heart.

When Akihito woke up, he did kick up a fuss as the elder had predicted he would. At the current moment he was seated at the breakfast nook across from Asami glaring daggers at the elder man. He only began doing that after Asami told him of his changed plans.

Asami ignored the younger heated stare choosing to finish up his breakfast instead. To him, what's done is done. Akihito was leaving with him today. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. After breakfast was over, Asami stood up from the nook giving the boy one of his darkest glares. At that, Akihito stood up as well choosing to walk out of the dinning hall first with the elder hot on his trail.

They went outside where a carriage awaited their arrival. They walked up to it with the footman opening the door for them. Then the footman took Akihito's tiny hand in his helping him in to the carriage safely like he normally did when his Young Master wanted to go somewhere in to town. Yet his gaze did not miss the dark possessive glare he received from Lord Asami for doing so. Or was it for touching his Young Master at all? He was no sure.

After Asami got in behind Akihito, the carriage took off to its destination. The ride to Asami's home was a long one but Akihito took his time in seeing the sights all round him that he'd seen before. He giddy like an excited little kitten. Asami's little kitten with the sharp tongue of a wildcat.

The ride was over when the carriage stopped at Asami's massive size palace. Akihito gaped at that turning his head to glare at the elder man. If he'd told him that they'd be living in an actual palace, he might've not kicked such a fuss about being forced to leave his own home. He was about to scold the elder with those exact words just as the door to the carriage was pulled open and Asami got out, this time holding out his hand for Akihito to grab instead of the footman.

Akihito gladly took his hand, stepping down from the carriage as if he were a princess but he made no comment on that as Asami led him to the open doors of his new home. He gasped at the display inside of the palace once he stood within its perfectly constructed walls. It was simply breathtaking!

Asami could say the same thing about the younger while he watched the switch between awe and wonderment exchange over the boy's beautiful features. He pulled the awe inspired boy behind him up to his own personal bedroom where Akihito released his hold on his hand in order to run to the bed. He took off all of his clothes then jumped on to it still feeling exhausted from being woken up so early in the morning after the night he'd spent with the elder.

Asami walked up to the bed, standing behind Akihito's tired form as pliantly against it. He outstretched a hand placing it upon the boy's shoulder in a gentle touch in order to force Akihito on to his back. The latter glanced up at him with sleep flogged eyes pleading to be allowed some rest but Asami would have none of that just yet. He wanted to get his point across before he allowed the younger to retrieve anymore of his perfectly deprived sleep.

"Akihito..." Asami said his name a voice laced in authority and his clear prowess to gather all of Akihito's attention on to himself, waiting for the younger's comprehensive response.

"Y-yes?" was Akihito's stammered response, gaze locked with the elder's as his heart rate sped up with his confusion.

Asami finally spoke back with the younger cutting him off in his confused state of mind, "...your father- he didn't just leave me as your legal guardian-"

Akihito countered, a frown slowly creasing his forehead as he does, "W-what are you talking about? Because I don't understand. What else could he have possibly made me to you?"

"I guess I should have known that you would not be able to figure it out all on your own. I am being way too vague with my words." Asami sighed causing the younger to glare at him still at a loss for what he was trying to say to him.

"Asami! Spit it out already! I don't think my heart can take anymore of your stalling!" Akihito exclaimed scared of what the elder might say to him. He had no clue how his father's brain work, so he had no idea what his father could have promised the man and that's another thing that added on to his reasonable fear.

"I'm your betrothed..." Asami simply stated leaving Akihito no room to dispute it and he surprisingly didn't. Much to the elder's shock. That is.

"Well, I did not see that one coming, but if that is all that you have to say to me Asami Ryuichi, my arranged betrothed, then I would like to finally take my rest. If you would not mind? I am still overwhelmingly tired from our tumble between the sheets be for our marriage." Akihito teased him, a tantalizing smile spreading against his pretty lips when he does.

"I do not mind, since I will be joining you in that endeavor-" Asami said almost in a purr as he began to remove all of his own clothes as well.

"For sleep or to sex me up?" Akihito asked looking up at him through sleep glazed orbs, eyes slowly raking over the elder's perfect stature.

"Should you ever have to ask, Lady Akihito Asami?" Asami teased him in return with a perfectly quirked eyebrow, with the jest if it whilst climbing in to bed next to his beautiful red-faced fiancé.

Akihito blushed feeling the elder climbing on to top as he spread his legs to better accommodate his much larger build against him, "That does have a nice ring to it, just don't ever call me a Lady ever again. Because I am a man! Or you can't have me in any way, shape, or form, until we are married, Ryuichi!"

Asami chuckled out before covering Akihito's mouth with his own, "Then I think we have a deal, Akihito."


End file.
